Toby Horhorta
|image= |name=Toby |kanji=トビー |romanji=''Tobī'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Lamia Scale Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Lyon Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Family (deceased) |education= |magic=Extending Nails |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 12 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kishio |english voice= }} Toby is one of Lyon Bastia's allies during the Galuna Island arc, he also a mage of the Lamia Scale Guild. History The only known history about him is that his family was one of the victims of the demon Deliora. It was for this reason that he joined up Lyon in the hope of destroying the demon once and for all. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Toby is first seen accompanied by Yuka. The two are investigating the basement of the Moon Temple when Sherry arrives and tells them that intruders (Team Natsu) have infiltrated the island and defeated her pet rat, Angelica. The trio decided to look for the intruders before Reitei Lyon arrives with the objective to kill them since they saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 22-25 Toby, Yuka and Sherry failed to find the intruders. Reitei Lyon arrives and the three are seen accompanying him. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drop ritual, and then orders the three to destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-20 Just as the three were about to head out, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attacked. However, Lyon tells them to go and that he can take care of himself. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 He is seen together with Yuka and Sherry, on board Angelica who was carrying a giant container of acid jelly. Sherry orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failed, the three mages decided to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the mages prepare to fight, the villagers leaves the village carrying the unconscious Gray. Sherry and Angelica went after them, while Lucy was accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angeica stop, Lucy tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest. Happy went after them, leaving Natsu to take on Yuka and Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-7 Yuka tells Toby to stand down, wanting to battle Natsu alone only to lose in the end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 12-20 Toby proceeds to fight against Natsu next, claiming himself much stronger then Yuka. However, he is stupidly tricked into rubbing his head with his paralyzing nails and ends up knocking himself out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-5 Toby later recover and reports to Lyon of Sherry Blendi and Yuka's defeats before Natsu tilts the ruins they're in to keep the ritual from happening. However Zalty, another of Leon's allies, re-tilts the ruins back into position. As Natsu and later Gray Fullbuster battle Lyon, Toby initiates and complete the ritual despite the fact it take more then one person to do it. Since the ritual is nearly finished though, his power is more then enough. Erza Scarlet tries to stop him but its too late as the moon drip begins to melt the ice. As she holds him at sword-point, Toby tells Lucy Heartfilia and she that the reason for all of this was to avenge their families that had been the victims of Deliora. Fighting Festival arc Toby, together with Yuka, Lyon and Sherry, appeared in an edition of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 Toby along with Lyon, Sherry and Yuka Suzuki, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Juvia Loxar in the Fantasia festival. Magic and Abilities 300px-Dumby.jpg|The Effects Of Toby's Nails images (14).jpg|Toby Performing Moon Drip 00-15-27.jpg|Toby's Moon Drip Magic Seal Paralyzing Nails: Mega Jellyfish: Toby is never seen possessing any magical skills, instead being a hand to hand fighter with fairly good agility. He also wields special paralyzing nails, where he tries to strike at his target and shock them into submission if the nails connect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 4-5 The nails are filled with paralyzing powders to stun the enemies.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Sorcerers Magazine Trivia *He says his cat's ears are just decorative.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 23 References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category: Lamia Scale members